


Let Me Put You On Hold

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Developing Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Endgame, Sparring, Team Bonding, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Sometimes, time is all that's needed to give oneself a nudge in the right direction.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020





	Let Me Put You On Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdragon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this dear recip! Thank you to the mods for their hard work and to my dear E for cheerreading 😘

The visioconference calls weren't as necessary as they used to be before the final battle against Thanos brought the world back to its original, pre-snap axis, but they still had them now that everyone was back on their feet and back on duty in their respective corners of the galaxy. 

Natasha sighed as the last one to date disconnected, hoping the errant bad guys the guardians had had a fist fight with the week prior, and which Rocket had reported, were only the result of Quill's mouthy nature rather than another magical criminal organization which would need Avengers intervention. Sometimes she really wished Steve was the one doing this. 

"But then I wouldn't be able to see you every once and a while," Carol's voice behind her made Natasha jump.

"Shit, Danvers, what-"

"Thor gave me a lightning ride," Carol winked and Natasha tried very hard to focus on anything other than her lips. 

_Keep it together, Romanov._ She could practically hear Tony and Rhodey snickering in the background, Clint collecting bet money for the next time she'd embarrass herself in front of the great Captain Marvel. 

"Natasha?" 

Natasha blinked, realized she'd been doing the opposite of what she was supposed to do, that was to say, she had very much been staring, and not very much listening at all. Shit. 

"Yes?" She tried, going for focused and confused but knowing she failed when Carol snorted. 

"Come spar with me, I need to let off some steam and Rogers is out," 

Her arms crossed over her chest, leaning on the door with her hair down to her shoulders and her eyes piercing through her, Nat had a feeling she was being seen, more than she'd probably been since Red Skull, or Loki, years and years ago. Except, Carol's way of reading her didn't feel intrusive, and that was still something Natasha had to wrap her head around. Again, she could imagine her teammates - her family at this point - commenting on how long it took her to let them in, to let them see the slightest part of her that wasn't made of carefully crafted steel, but Carol was different. Ever since she'd come to retrieve her from the confines of Vormir, there had been something between them, that Natasha hadn't felt for anyone in her life. Ever. 

Talking about it was a different matter though. So she just nodded.

"Catch you downstairs? I have to go get my gear,"

"Sure," Carol shrugged, looking at her for another second too long before she nodded again, and turned around to leave. 

The ceiling wasn't a particularly riveting thing to look at, but as she grounded herself and took some deep breaths to shake away the heat that always permeated her skin around the other woman, it made for a perfect point of focus. 

_"You know you could probably just tell her," Clint said, half-eaten fries blurring his words together but the gist of it was easy to grasp. He'd been repeating the same thing long enough._

_"Yeah, she's cool you know?" Steve replied._

_"Oh she's_ cool _? Rogers, c'mon," Tony chimed in._

_"She is! I--"_

_"Shut up! All of you, shush it, I'm not in the market for dating advice from the worst two idiots who took fifteen years to spit it out and get hitched and another human disaster who's still mooning after Barnes and Wilson like they'll never say yes even though they're flirting with you all day long. Just, let me enjoy my movie. Like the good friends you say you are."_

_"Fine," Tony huffed, sitting back against Steve's side but nudging her with his foot one last time, "We're all sure she likes you back though, keep that in mind."_

And how could she forget. 

A glance at the clock on the wall once again forced Natasha out of her mind and up to her feet. She tried to go about it mechanically, not questioning the direction her steps took her, first to her bedroom then to the elevator, then down to the gym of the compound. She didn't cross paths with anyone, only heard a few of the youngest avengers in the dorms in the hallway opposite hers in the elevator lobby. There was no one down though, and the only sounds she could hear as she walked closer to the gym, were that of Carol breathing hard and moving over the mats. 

When she got into the room, fully changed into sports clothes, the sight she was greeted with was enough to make her cheeks feel hot - she only hoped it wasn't visible. 

Push-ups should probably have been illegal. And crunches too. This woman had much too much power over her already, it made Nat's skin crawl. Whether with discomfort or want, she couldn't quite tell though. 

"Ready?" Carol asked after they'd spent a few more minutes warming up in their respective corners of the mats - not looking at each other. 

"Sure, hit me, Cap bis," Natasha winked, the confidence she projected not quite natural for once. 

Carol's eyebrow hitched up in amusement, but she didn't respond, only walked to the center of their designated sparring zone and waited for Natasha to make a move. 

They walked in circles, arms outstretched, staring into each other's eyes, trying to stare each other _down_ , without success. And then Natasha launched herself at Carol, a strike of her hands getting a hold of the woman's left arm as Natasha swirled around and held her in an arm's lock behind Carol's back. She grinned at the back of her head, positioning herself as quick as she could, second nature fighter coming forth to bring Carol down with a quick sweep of her leg but it wasn't quick enough. In two moves, a crouch that forced Natasha forward and a pull of her arms back, Carol reached for Natasha's waist and effectively threw her back above her head and down on the mats. The noise of Natasha's body colliding with the soft ground echoed in the room, her breath cut for all of two seconds before she rolled to the side, rolled and rolled until she could kick herself up to her feet and they were walking in circles again. 

It went on for another long while, both of them gauging the other like they did every time they got to do this together. Natasha's eyes were slitted, so focused she could feel how her jaw was set, could feel her hands flexing at her sides without her say-so. It was Carol's turn to try her. And try her she did. 

Carol jumped up, and flipped until she was standing behind Natasha, had an arm wrapped around her waist and another around her legs and was heaving her up, and pushing her down again. Natasha's back met the mats again but this time the hold Carol had on her forced them facing each other, bodies pressed together as Carol kept her pinned down and Natasha lost her focus again. 

She breathed heavily, her ego slightly bruised that Carol had sent her down twice already - but training with supersoldiers got you used to bodies stronger than your own, the only difference being that Natasha had never been attracted to men, so when Steve or Bucky managed to overpower her, the only thought in her brain was always to get the upper hand back. 

Not today. 

Today Natasha blinked up into Carol's eyes, realizing that the woman was staring at her open mouth, and breathing just as hard as she did even though she mustn't be half as tired as Natasha was. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to put her hands in her hair and roll them around and… 

And that's what she did. 

Natasha went for it, once again remembering her friends' words and using them to empower her, to push her where she'd so rarely gone willingly - into vulnerability. She threaded both her hands into Carol's hair, watching her face for any sign that she should stop, and found none. She pulled Carol down at the same time as she strained her neck up and then their lips were touching and she lost track of who did what. 

It was perfect, it wasn't as awkward as first kisses had been in her past, it wasn't natural either and it made it so thrilling. Discovering the taste of Carol's mouth, the rhythm of her pulse Natasha could feel under the palm she had circling the side of the other woman's neck. It stole her air yet filled her with exhilaration. 

She gasped when Carol pulled away, only to trail kisses down her jaw, shushing her soft gasps with a nip of her teeth of the lobe of her ear. 

"I've been thinking about that for a while now," 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Hmm," 

"Me too," Natasha nodded, using the hand she still had in Carol's hair to angle her head back up to kiss her again, and when she had her distracted enough, she wound her legs around her waist, pushed, kicked at the mats even, and rolled them over. "Me too," she repeated in a whisper. 

She kissed Carol's lips again, perfectly content to keep doing this for a while, to enjoy the way Carol seemed to want to map her entire body with her hands as well as the way they both couldn't help but buck against each other at irregular intervals. Natasha felt hot everywhere, the very air in the room almost too much, yet not enough, and if the way Carol's hands became questing fingers passing the waistband of her sweatpants not long after was to be trusted, they were on the same page. 

She'd wanted her for so long by now, and had been told so many times that this was a possibility, that it felt like an evidence she should have opened her eyes to sooner. 

"You with me?" Carol whispered in her neck, her teeth scraping her throat not long after.

"I'm with you," Natasha confirmed. 

"Then stop thinking, and let me give you what you need."

That these words served as introduction for Natasha finding herself on her back once more seemed fitting. That Carol and her fit together like two pieces of a puzzle too, let Natasha finally let loose. She could have this. They could have this together, away from everything and everyone else. 

Together, they could put the outside world on hold. 

_"Fuck, do that again, don't stop."_


End file.
